


Fun

by heeroluva



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Male, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting leads to unexpected <i>fun</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carinascott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/gifts).



> I don't speak French let alone Cajun French, so please excuse me if I butchered it or Remy's accent. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

Remy felt the feral long before he saw the man. Ferals had a different feel to them than anyone other type of mutant, were easily distinguishable from anyone else. Normally that feeling meant it was time for Remy to make a quick exit and run, but his charm was acting strange, reaching out to the unknown man that he hadn’t even seen yet. He was like a cat, not only in terms of always landing on his feet, and having nine lives, but his curiosity often got the best of him. This was one of those times.

Gambit pretended to take no notice of the short, stocky figure that walked into the bar, obviously the feral that he was feeling, and very much an alpha male despite his short stature. The hair on Remy’s neck rose as those blue eyes instantly locked onto him, despite his current location in a dark corner, near the rear of the bar. Even across the room Remy could see the man’s nose flare, taking in his scent across the room, and the toothy smile that spread across his face had Remy considered making a quick exit out the back door near him.

Standing, the option was quickly taking from him, however, as the feral moved faster than his frame suggested, and he found his exit blocked. As the man advanced towards him, he no longer bothered to pretend his attention wasn’t fully on the feral as he met those startling blue eyes. Before Remy realized he had backed up, his back hit the wall behind him.

Remy had been around his fair share of alpha males, mutant and not, feral, and not. Remy could hold his own against them, could pretend he was one of the big dogs, but he wasn’t, and this man knew it. Remy wasn’t one to submit, to give in, having spent too long under another’s control, and he cursed the part of himself that had him tilt his head slightly to side and back, exposing the long curved line of his neck, an obvious sign of submission to anyone that cared to look.

The feral’s nose twitched again and his eyes widened slightly before they hooded and darkened with obvious interest. As he stepped forward, well into Remy’s personal space, Remy rational mind suddenly came back into play and he pushed heavily with his charm, but the feral barely seemed to notice.

Sharp teeth suddenly grazed his neck and they both shuddered.

“Careful with that, bub. Might bight off more than you can chew.”

Remy thought he already had. A hand suddenly snatched his glasses off his face, and Remy hissed in pain at the sudden brightness to his sensitive eyes, squeezing them shut.

“Sorry,” the man said, clearly sounding anything but as he shoved Remy down into the chair he had recently vacated.

Feeling the man’s shadow cross in front of them, he hesitantly opened his eyes, blinking back the tears.

A thumb reached out and wiped the one that fell away before raising it to his lips, tasting the salt of it, while taking in the sight of Remy’s red on black eyes, demon eyes some people called them. “Mmmh, pretty eyes. What’s your name, kid?”

Remy bristled instantly at the word, cursing the fact that he looked so young. “De name is Remy, homme.”

“Well, Remy.”

Remy shuddered at the purr his name became on that voice.

“The name is Logan. Want to have some fun, kid?” Leaning forward, he whispered in his ear. “Going to bend you over and fuck you hard, stretch you wide open and leave you aching for days.”

Remy whimpered and spread his legs wide trying to relieve the pressure as he suddenly found his already tight pants grow painfully so. Remy gasped as Logan’s hand suddenly cupped him through the denim.

Slipping Remy’s glasses into his pocket, Logan pulled him to his feet. “What say we find ourselves some place a bit more private?”

The last word was long and drawn out a thick like honey heating Remy’s blood. “Oui.”  
Remy was the first out the door at the back of the building, Logan hot at his heels, crowding him, urging him faster. The door had barely closed behind him when Remy found himself being shoved to his knees. He made quick work of zipper, eyes widening slightly at the sight before him as he murmured, “Mon dieu.” Whoever said the best gifts came in small packages had it right. Logan’s small frame didn’t hint at how much he was packing. He wasn’t overly long, but he was thick, really thick, and Remy knew he was going to be feeling it for days. Despite that he still wanted it.

After a moment’s hesitation Remy flicked his tongue out, grinning at the moan he was rewarded with before drawing the head into his mouth, stretching his lips wide around it’s girth. It was a tight fit, but he managed. Drawing more and more of that beautiful cock into his mouth, pausing for a moment before it hit the back of his throat, then swallowing he reached up a hand to massage his furry sac.

“Shit, kid. You’re beautiful like that, mouth stretched wide around my cock. Wish I had a camera. So fucking hot,” Logan hissed out.

Remy’s cock twitched painful in the tight confines of his pants at the dirty talk, and he pushed the heel of his palm against his aching flesh, fighting back the urge to come then and there, not ready yet. He increased his efforts, knowing that he was doing something wrong if the feral still had enough brain cells functioning to talk. Hollowing his checks and sucking hard, while he swallows around the head of Logan’s cock, it doesn’t take long for him to come. Pulling back slightly so he can taste him, Remy was unprepared for the quantity and some leaks out of the corners of his mouth before he can help it.

Remy was surprised when Logan finally finishes but doesn’t go soft. He winches as he’s suddenly pulled off, losing his tasty mouthful, yanked to his feet by his hair, and pushed hard up against the brick wall.

Mouth opened in protest, any sound he may have made was cut off as Logan’s lips claimed his own, teeth and lips and tongue all working together to demand entrance which Remy happily gave. He shuddered as Logan lapped up his own come that had leaked out of the corners of Remy’s mouth before returning to his mouth, seeking more. As Logan’s tongue caressed his own, Remy moaned as a solid thigh was shoved hard between his own.

Thrusting against it, Remy worked deft hands over Logan’s hard flesh, but it wasn’t enough for the feral. Whimpering as Logan suddenly removed his leg, he felt Logan chuckled against his lips. He found out why seconds later as Logan made quick work of his pants shoving them down over the curve of his ass, where they bunched at his thighs before Logan spread his legs wide and slid them all the way down and off.

Pushing himself between Remy’s splayed legs, Remy quickly raised a long leg and wrapped it around his waist, drawing them closer. Remy tried to hump against him, wanting to feel their cocks rub together, but a hard grip on his hips stopped his desperate movements. Logan pulled away and spit on his hand before sliding a slick finger up Remy’s ass.

Remy hissed at the intrusion. It had been a while, a long while, and damned if it didn’t hurt, but he wanted more. He canted his hips forward against the intrusion, hissings as the finger grazed his prostate.

“Stay still,” Logan growled as he slide another finger inside.

Remy froze both at the tone of voice but also at the burn the second finger caused. The twisted and scissored, stretching him open. When a third finger slid into place, stretching him wide and putting constant pressure against his prostate, Remy began to babble and plead. “Mon dieu. Plus. S'il vous plait.

“You beg so pretty,” Logan murmured against his neck as he sucked on the sensitive skin there.  
Biting his lips to keep from crying out as Remy found himself suddenly empty, he couldn’t stop the groan as the head of Logan’s cock took their place, insistently pushing, demanding entrance. Despite the fact that Logan was wider than his three fingers, his muscles gave away, and he slipped inside. The burn had Remy panting as his head fell back against the wall. He hadn’t ever been stretched this wide before, and fuck if it didn’t hurt, but he wanted more. And Logan gave it to him.

“Logan,” Remy shouted as Logan Logan raised his other leg off the ground and his cock found Remy’s prostate then sank deeper until his ball rested against Remy’s ass. He couldn’t stop his trembling as he realized that Logan’s width meant that he pressed constantly against his prostate.

It was quick and hard and dirty. Didn’t matter that Logan had just come. Remy was so tight around him, unbelievably so, but he just urged Logan on with his breathless begging in broken French and English.

“Bon. Dieu. Please. More. Fuck.” The list went on.

Remy was the first to come, worked up over the location, the chance of being caught, but also feeding on the arousal of the feral taking him, pushing him to greater heights. His muscles tightened as he came, triggering Logan’s own release as he howled and bit down against Remy’s neck, but he was too blissed out to notice the pain.

As they stood there breathless, Remy managed to pant out, “Thought you were doing to bend Remy over and fuck him stupid.”

He was reward by a deep rumbling laugh that caused him to gasp as it sent shockwaves of sensation through the oversensitized nerves where they were still connected. “Who says I’m done with you yet? By the time I’m finished with you, you won’t have the energy to move let alone sass me.”

Finally dropping his legs from their position around Logan’s waist to the ground, the both groaned at the sensation of Logan slipping out of him.

His eyes went wide as he realized that Logan was still hard, and Logan laughed at his stupefied expression.

Straightening their clothes, Logan led the way with a grin. “Have a hotel. Going to have some fun with you, boy.”

Remy followed without hesitation. Oh yes, Remy was going to have lots of fun.


End file.
